Counter-Strike Online
Storming the front with its debut in 1999, Counter-Strike pits terrorists against counter-terrorists in a team duel set in a first-person shooter (FPS) theme. What initially started out as a fan-produced mod for Half-Life soon evolved into an entirely new game by itself, credits to the introduction of new concepts and features, as well as the constant refining and improvements to the series. Riding on its fast-paced and adrenaline pumping tactical game play, Counter-Strike has moved on to garner great success with an ever-growing and dedicated fan base following to become the world’s most popular FPS game. Ask any FPS player out there about how they first got weaned into this genre of gaming and they will without a doubt, cite Counter-Strike and acknowledge it as the pioneer of FPS games set in a realistic environment. Contents hide 1 Weapons and equipment 2 Ammunition 3 Maps 4 Modes 5 Characters 6 Factions 7 Items 8 Weapon sets 9 System Specifications 10 Modes 11 Register now! 12 Gallery 13 Gaming 14 See also 15 Official websites 16 Comments Weapons and equipmentEdit The weapons and equipment available in Counter-Strike Online so far. Note that it will always increase in time. v • d • e Weapon Pistol Counter-Strike Glock • USP • P228 • Desert Eagle ( Dual) • Five-seveN • Elites Counter-Strike Online Anaconda • Infinity ( Dual ) • Luger • AMT AutoMag V Shotgun Manual M3 • M1887 • Double Barrel ( Quad Barrel ) • Kel-Tec KSG-12 • SPAS-12 Automatic M4 • USAS Both SPAS-12 Deluxe ( SPAS-12 Cobra ) Submachine gun Counter-Strike TMP • MAC-10 • MP5 • UMP45 • P90 Counter-Strike Online MP7A1 ( Dual • 60R ) • K1A • Kriss • Thompson Assault rifle All M14 EBR • TAR-21 • StG 44 • QBZ-95B Counter-Terrorist FAMAS• M4A1 • AUG • SCAR-L ( H ) • M16A4 • L85A2 • HK416 Terrorist Galil • AK-47 ( 60R) • SG 552 • XM8 ( Sharpshooter ) • AN-94 • FN FNC • AKM Sniper rifle Semi-auto VSK-94 • Dragunov ( SVDEX ) • SL8 • SG550 • G3SG-1 • WA2000 • AI AS50 Bolt action Scout • M24 ( XM2010 ) • Parkerhale M82 • AWP • TRG-42 • Barrett M95 • AW50F • R93 Machine gun 5.56 NATO M249 • HK23 • MG36 7.62 NATO MG3 • M60E4 • PKM • FN Mk 48 Others QBB-95 ( QBB-95EX ) Melee All Seal ( Cold Steel ) • Hunting Dagger • Balisong • Wedung • Wakizashi • Tomahawk Zombie Mods Nata Knife • Hammer Event Soul bane ( Serrated ) • Dragon Knife Fun mode: Hidden Joker's Staff Skull series Revolver • Submachine gun • Sniper rifle • Machine gun • Axe • Shotgun Miscellaneous Grenade launcher • Minigun • Flamethrower • Rocket launcher ( Improved ) • Cannon • Bazooka • .50 caliber machine gun Fictional Kart Code Box Premium M200 • FN F2000 • M4A1 Scope • Golden firearms • Dragon Tail • Shooting Star Miscellaneous Crossbow • Flintlock • Catapult Lightning series Lightning AR-1 • Lightning SMG-1 • Lightning Big Eye • Lightning SG-1 Science fiction series Blaster • Gatling • Tempest • Avalanche Thể_loại:Counter Strike Online